Selena Plan
Magic, is the most common aspect of everyday life on Gaia, yet many do not take the time and effort to devote and develop their skill in magic manipulation. As magic is found in absolutely everything, from all forms of modern technology, powering everything, and even used to perform supernatural effects, someone who is truly capable of mastering the mystical arts should theoretically be capable of doing anything. Selena, of age incomprehensible and youth eternal, is a an incredibly masterful Sorceress of Gaia, spending and focusing most of her time in developing her magical talents to levels beyond that of any other regular magician. Said to be an incredibly fair maiden, Selena's beauty is only overshadowed by her immeasurable talent in magic, allowing her to generate and simulate a vast number of feats making her incredibly versatile, and capable of accomplishing almost any feat she desires. Selena's self-centered personality makes her incredibly difficult to relate to others, or help and assist them in anything, as she is very difficult to work with, and usually if she even does work with others, she is usually developing some new way to subjugate and bring them under her dominion, going to immaculate lengths in order to achieve these goals. Appearance P.S: The writer is practicing his ability to describe a woman as extremely beautiful, because he has nothing to do with his life. Selena's voluptuous allure is nothing less than would be expected of a woman of her caliber, from entire figure being considered entirely magical and supernatural in nature. Possessing the beauty of the fairest of maidens and the raw, unmatched sensuality of a goddess among seductresses and enchantresses, Selena's beauty is incredibly intimidating for both men and women alike, drawing individuals in as if she was a walking, breathing gravitational singularity. While many would argue this is due to her own beauty making her a singularity of irresistibility, Selena places this on her "extremely rich and engaging personality." From her succulently carved legs to a face so inherently symmetrical and beautiful it far exceeds even the most perfect of contemporary imagery or art on the beauty of woman, the Mona Lisa being a failure in comparison to the embodiment of the female physique Selena is so readily endowed with. Noted primarily for her beautifully formed and very sizeable bust, seemingly inherently surpassing that of most known human women without an augmentation applied to the mammaries. The most prevalent manifestation of the hourglasss shape, Selena's slim abdomen is most magnificently accentuated with her similarly exceptionally curvaceous waist. Expanding from a single point to form a breech (archaic noun) that is envied all across the Empire she hails from by women angered and jealous of their relative insufficience, capable of making even models fall into a depression, and on the other hand effortless attracting lustful glares akin to magnetism. Priding herself in her simultaneously pale yet unblemished, glowing with a rosiness unrivaled by most, her physique is only complimented even further with the additional bonus of her long auburn hair that plunges down her shoulders and towards her back, teasing onlookers, nonverbally expressing the taunt of them never being able to caress her bare back. Flowng out from her expansive waistline, come two quality pieces of existential sculpturework, each distinct curve and definition being perfectly proportioned. On to her attire, however, Selena wears a lengthy, dark brown dress which appears to be crafted with the finest of leathers. The dress is strapless, it's top half situating around her breasts, though, as mentioned before, due to her incredibly large bust size, the fabric fails to completely cover it, with many saying it is impossible for any fabric to. Below her waist, their is also a slit that starts at the bottom of the dress and ascends all the way to her thigh, annd wears high heels of matching color to her dress. In addition, Selena accessorizes with detached, fingerless gloves, adorned with white fabric in a similar manner to those on her dress, in tandem with a black witch hat, and a staff. All in all, Selena's appearance is the perfect representation of the seductive witch archetype, something she clearly does not show shame in. Personality Utterly condescending and completely-self centered, Selena Snakerider is not a woman who cares in the least about the wants, wishes, and desires of those around her, in fact, Selena more readily exerts her own dominion on others to the point of overruling their will entirely. Indifferent to the remarks of lesser beings, a term which's scope is nearly all-encompassing to her, Selena feels no remorse for any and all actions she takes part in. Everything Selena does will benefit her in some manner or the other, and will do things only to benefit herself. Wishing to acquire all there is to gather, from knowledge, to culinary taste, to combat skill, and even to fulfillment, Selena's personality is the true manifestation of what it means to be a High Order Gaian Sorceress. Going to any means to obtain whatever she desires, even if it means the murdering of the innocent in broad daylight, Selena cannot be described in terms of good and evil, but rather, a neutrality heavily laced with chaotic properties. Capable of scheming and manipulating her own "allies" and opponents for whatever plots and desires she wishes. History Powers and Abilities Supremacy of the Ancient Juvenile Potentates Of all of the original fusers that created the original Sorceress, seven powerful women proved to be the most dominant, with their powers and traits most distinctly appearing within the resultant being that was the First. Selena, being the Second, has also inherited each and everyone of he former ancient princesses and has their full potential within her, and is capable of freely taking the form of any being used to actually help create her power. Hr physical traits can be considered different manifestations of each trait, and she is also blessed with physiologica, mental, emotional, and psychological addaptaions to each reion, bestowed upon her by the existence of each being within her. The Royal Lineage of the Grand Princess *'Supernatural Physiology:' **'Inhuman Vitality and Life Force' **'Self-Sustenance' **'Gravitational Resistance' **'Extrasensory Perception' **'Light Generation and Manipulation' **'Inhuman Swimming Skill' *'Semi-Immortality:' **'Reincarnation:' *'Elemental Manipulation' *'Solar Radiation Manipulation:' The Domain of the Sorceress: Magic Selena is not an ordinary manipulator of the mystical source planes, but for all intents and purposes is the corporeal manifestation of these planes, allowing her to tap into immeasurable levels of these energies, allowing her to create and manipulate a vast variety of effects with the slightest of whims, and subjugating the force of the magic of opponents, assimilating them and putting it back into the flow of the six planes of mystical existence. While it can be seen as the culmination of several energies, it should be made expressly clear, '''that magic is '''not an energy, but is in fact a force or power, the complete and utter fusion of forces and energies into forming a realization transcending even the ordinary for the extraordinary. Beings that use Magic tend to only tap into the Arcane and Dark Arcane Energies, allowing for mystical energies to be manipulated, but a being on her caliber no longer has need to seperate these energies to create mystical effects, having dabbled in and mastered each particular field. Attaining a physical form through the mystical coalescence of several of the mightest of human and Gaian sorcerors/sorceresses from the pre Lookout Crew age, to surpass Selena in raw talent for the art of magic a is a feat not held by many individuals, and in fact, is extremely diffcult to be held at all. Mastery of the Life and Unlife Planes: Mystical Lifeforce All life forms contain energy, a certain amount which is radiated as they go about their life processes. Some life processes simply radiate more than others, and death liberates the most. However, the available energy of any lifeform changes with physical maturtity, and as such, a being with an immense longevity or eternal youth is inherently capable of tapping into more vast reserves of this power. Capable of being collected and manipulated by beings who control their own life energy, including those of others in order to power her magic if she wishes, Capable of causing effets through life energy that allows one to manipulate material items and organic entities. The undead are simply creatures using Unlife as their energy source. Most forms of magic tend to be unable to last permanently, as most beings lack a limitless amount of life-force. Selena The Third Party Theorem of Magic Belief in individuals lends power to the magician in question, and that power can be directed back to those who believe in said entity/being, etc. The application of both Life and Psychic Energy/Unlife and Madness Energy, belief gives power to those believed in, regardlesss of their nature. The power bestowed by belief is an unusual combination of life energy and mind energy, and, for example, a king whose people believe in him, can gain a certain amount of power from that. Spell effects can be permanent because the link goes to the entity rather than the caster, allowing them to cast immeasurably potent spells and receive no drain on her actual mystical lifeforce reserves. With the ability to focus on her astral form as a deity of itself, Selena's ability to utilize belief allows her to believe strongly in her astral form, creating the link between the astral form and psychic energy, allowing her to instead back up the cost of her spells on the limitless reserve of the astral plane, allowing her to have a near limitless amount of lifeforce to generate her energy. Arcane Energy and Dark Arcane Energy While the Vitellians call it the Spirit, Selena refers to all of the energies that make up this field as Arcane and Dark Arcane energies, utilizing that vast level of mystical energy and manipulating it to create a wide ranfge of effects. Two powerful energy fields that permeate the entire universe, arcane energy can be stored in physical items at will, and practically generates most of the elemental effects and temporal/spatial effects portrayed by most beings. As these energies are literally all of the energies in existence, the capabilities of Arcane Energy is boundless which leads to magic's limitless potential. Psychic Energy The minds of sentient beings contain a mystical link to vast stores of energy, almost infinite in scale. Beings capable of controlling this energy through study, meditation, enlightenment and practice, tend to have an innate power beyond that of most beings, and generate psychic effects at a whim. Selena, achieving the utmost mastery of this, is capable of combining her mystical link to already vast stores of energy, Selena's power, which is supposed to be internalized, is vast beyond compare. In addition, due to her power being internalized, it for all intents and purposes does not exist for others, being nigh-absolutely immune to external manipulation. Enchantment Selena is capable of manipulating the properties of substances to produce desired results, bringing out the natural powers of materials into a useful state, and is the source of all Alchemy within the known universe. A true enchantment of the highest order allows beings to create physical objects vastly surpassing the logical durability of the given material, along with mystical properties beyond the conventional understanding of most mortals, reversing abilities and reflecting attacks, or defending without fail against beings that may be capable of outputting more than she can. This, is the difference between True Enchantment, and regular Enchantment/Alchemy. True Enchantment completely negates the effect that persons capable of regular alchemy could have on magical constructs, and beings mastering this field are capable of enchanting their very thoughts into existence, as these objects possess true durability, while having completely alien structures to any scientist. The Collective There is power in the mere existence of a sociey, or civilization, and anyone who says otherwise has not fully immersed themselves in the mystical arts. A multitude of beings wil find it much easie to accomplish a given task than a singular being, should the species be even slightly competent in anything, including evolution. While one may believe that this phenomenon can be solely expressed through belief, as citiziens or inhabitants of a planet now have another creature to believe in, and vice-versa, strengthening both of their existences simultaneously, this is not the case. In fact, the Collective can be expressed as, a strange phenmena displaying the properties of Life Energy and the Theorem of Belief, in addition to Psychic Energy and slightly Arcane Energy. The Collective is truly the power derived from the existence of the masses, and is the actualization, manifestation, and representation of the forces that permit and symbolizes how individuals/entities interact with each other. As the population grows,, so does the Collective, and manifests itself in the form of arts, literature, culture, history and even religion and philosophy, and to tap into this power is to tap in into the very essence of culture and society. Selena is incredibly talented in utilizing this power, invoking literature and music, beinding them to her will, representing the collective of all sentient beings of ancient Gaia and of modern Gaia. Spells The Quintessence Selena, being the materialization of the very force of magic itself, is an incredibly powerful sorceress, and a being who has the potential to become the goddess of the Magic sometime into the future, as her mystical power s an infinitum in that it will seemingly never stop growing. With the power of several planes culminating in her, and Selena's body growing accustomed to such a vast influx of energies ripe for utilization, quickly realized that, simply absorbing and channeling was not enough. If the flow of water is stopped, no matter how much the water pushes against the force ahead of it, it will not move or progress forwards. Applying this mystically, a true sorceress would intermediately notice that most magicians utilized their power by stopping the flow of the supernatural forces and channeling it. However, if the obstruction was replaced with something that emitted and pushed forward water of it's own, not only would the total quantity of water flowing increase, but the power and pressure with which it flows. As a result, Selena's body naturally emits the force of magic, contributing to each of the existential planes passively, strengthening herself and her personal reservoir of magical energies with each passing second. As a a result, her magical reserves are completely unheard of, capable of rocking planetary masses and manifesting in various ways, from titanic and colossal beasts, to a powerful vortex of magical properties. Capable of generating her own instead of necessarily having to utilize the power around her to enhance her phsyical and mental capabilities, and due to having such an immensely vast level of power,she basically has complete self-sustenance, and supplemented stamina, healing power and a lifespan. Life Energy *Aura Reading *Blood MAgic *Novum Saniatonis: *Eliciendo Tenebrae: Non Lux Est Vita: Selena, through the ability of summoning life, is capable of applying a Dark Enchantment on the summoning spell, allowing her to summon the great, inexplicable, estoeric and supernatural darkness that pervades the entirety of the universe/multiverse, which she can take and partially assimilate to vastly improve all aspects of her power and even gain new ones. Tapping into the Darkness directly, Selena becomes capable od doing way much more than any ordinary wielder of the Dark should be capable of doing. This Darkness is not the elemental darkness, and is in fact far exceeding that. **Multiplication: Selena is capable of multiplying herself, or perfect bio-fission, spllitting an creating a complete clone of herself at full vitality, a feat that further increases and emphasizes the nigh-immortality and nigh-unconquerable powers possessed by a Gaian High Order Sorceress. ***Merge: Selena is capable of merging her fissions back into her original form, allowing them to efffectively evade attacks by merging temporarily and then completely emerging once more. **Spherical Shield: Selena is capable of creating barriers and defenses made out of the Darkness intended to protect all those underneath these defenses, protecting herself and several other persons from incredibly powerful attacks, and additionally increasing their defensive capabilities/durability, increases their physical strength, and amplifies the power of their weapons or equipment. In a sense, opening a pocket in the universe and transforming it into an impregnable fortress for herself and allies, she can hold key points and regain strength against oppositon that would usually overwhelm entire teams of beings on her level. Beings underneath this shield find themselves being passively revitalized, and allows those inside to shoot out if necessary. ***Triple Shield: **Darkness Bolt: Selena has the abillity to generate vastly powerful blasts made out of complete darkness, traveling at a velocity faster than even most extremely powerful Ki blasts and other energy forms, having a seemingly limitless range (allowing her to snipe targets from ridiculously insane distances, completely annhilating and obliterating targets), and easily capable of multiple penetrations simultaneously. In addition, this bolt inflicts it's damage twice upon impact, drains the energies of those it hits, and induces temporary blindness and deafness, and is perhaps one of the most powerful offensive techniques capable of being employed through the invocation of the Darkness itself. ***Gatling: ***Axion **Imperious Degree: Selena is capable of draining the energies of those nearby her to a vast degree, and even placing them in a hypnotic trance, weakening the otherwise indomitable wills of powerful individuals, and to finish it up, can utilize the subspell known as Queen's Regality to assimilate all the drained energies of a being should the effect not be cancelled, killing them outright. *Magic Materialization Unlife Energy *'Vitaeque Reddenda Immortuorum: '''The first and most basic, yet essential skill to any up and coming practicioner of the dark arts, Selena is capable of taking the unlife energy of the universe, the dead, and her own inner energies, and infusing them into both the living and the dead to create vast armies of undead, each wielding powers beyond that of any normal human being. Selena is capable of creating soldiers immune to contaminants, pain, rest, and environmental effects, and are also completely immune to most powers affecting living beings. Selena, is capable of not only creating Lords of the Night, such as Vampires, but manipulate and grotesquely add to the natural characteristics of living beings, for example, subjugating a human and giving them the ability to inherently produce fear by simply existing. These beings tend to materialize around her body, at times placing them in some very suggestive positions *'Mollitiam: After one indulges into the art of manipulating Unlife Energy on an almost everyday basis, one develops a resistance to death itself on a level unparalleled by most mortals, however, it is in fact not Immortality. The body of a being adapts to this ability to prevent personal damage, and once infused with unlife energy and then enchanted, one's physical body becomes capable of regeneraing akin to that of a vampire nigh-endlessly. This has the side-effect of making most believe she is, in fact, immortal, which she is not. (Permanent Spell). **'Contaminant Immunity: '''Selena is capable of taking in immeasurable amounts of exotic poisons unharmed, being immune to the very concept of contaminants through the Unlife Energy, otherwise known as Death Force. Possessing an inherent immnity to things like poisons, toxins, diseases, and even sensory overload, Mollitiam is a very versatile spell which she can temporarily induce on others and retract at a whim. **'Corpus Subortus: I'n addition to this, Selena is capable of utilzing this near-endless level of regeneration to take advantae of the muscles' ability to grow even stronger after repatiring itself from damage. Selena, upon enchanting Mollitiam with a True Enchantment to draw out the potential of the spell, can continuously physically augment her strength, speed, and regenerative capacities, while simultaneously granting herself the equivalent of eternal youth. In addition, the most stamina expending of techniques can be utilized without restriction, as Selena possesses an incredibly vast stamina, to the point that people wonder if an end to it is even possible to begin with. *'Tenebris Sensu: Selena is capable of sensing the death of all beings within a predefined boundary, and when and how it will happen exactly. Allowing her to make a fortune off of fortune telling if she so desires, Selena can utilize this to lesser intensity, allowing her to predict attacks without much effort, and the level of damage it would produce to the opponent. An opponent's attacks, no matter how minute, is always laced with killing intent, and by strengthenng the power of the spell, most attacks become easily vvisible for her within her mind's eye. *'Necroplasmic Conversion: '''Selena can absorb the power of those dying, or already dead to vastly supplement her own physical capabilities, and generating energy at will. *'Soul Summoning:' *'Senectus Inducat: Selena is capable of nigh-complete control over age itself, accelerating, deccelerating, and even completely halting it. As a Gaian Sorceress, a type of being where the concept of age does not exist for her, Selena is capable of controlling this with conceptual impuity, even accelerating the age of items to the point that they weaken and simply fall to dust. Negating the aging process for others and granting persons a sense of a poor man's' immortality''' *'Anima-Talem: '''Selena is capable of taking the souls of fallen wariors, powerful heroes, and dagnerous individuals, and fuse them within her own being for personal physical and power augmentation, into the form of objects for the creation of highly formidable soul empowered weapnry,and other beings to go a step beyondregular necromancy, in a sense ressurecting beings entirely through killing another, taking the bein's soul and forcing into a living being, which then alters it's shape to that of the users' corporeal body. If the soul is already enslaved to begin with, Selena gains yet another to her army. *'Berserker''' *'Hirudo:' Selena is capable of using unlife energy's voracious appetite for life energy to consume the health of other individuals to strengthen her own, damaging them in proportion to the level she needs to heal. adding it to her own and healing wounds effortlessly, and if all ready in a state where healing is not necessary, greatly increasing her own physical power. *'Command:' Arcane Energy *'Subjugatio Tempus: '''An incredibly powerful yet versatile spell, Selena is capable of casting this spell to impose complete and uter domnion over the very essence of time itself, manipulating it's flows and ebbs and atering them to her will through her awe-inspiring mastery of invoking the supernatual intricatices laced subtly within the mystical arts. Due to this spell's ability being the manipulation of time, rather than a set command, Selena is capable of manipulating the time of anything within a certain radius of her being in all directions. Capable of accelerating and speeding up her own personal timeframe to greatly enhance the speed of her movements, do the opposite to her opponents, and literally freeze attacks and opponents in place, Selena's mystical prowess is uncanny, and due to magc inherently not being one of the several forms of energy dependent on the speed at which space converses with time, or the speed of casualty, Selena is capable of fiiring spells and creating new spells even if her personal timeframe has been completely slowed to a halt, as her mastery of the mystical arts allows to fire off blasts that have a source outside of the laws of physics. **'Agenti Consuli Subjugatio Tempus|Exsillo:' Selena has the ability to simply leap forward through time at will utilizing her power ove the uncanny, with the rules of time and space being nothing but child's play for someone like her. When one achieves mastery of these arts, it is not necessary to create such a foolish device as a time machne or a time ring, a being asre easily capable of moving through the boundaries between eras. It is also possible for Selena to jump backwards in time, allowing her to alter history from the inside-out. In fact, Selina is also capable of sending ohers back in time at her slightest desire. **'Prophetaie: Selena, through meditation on the brink of enlightenment, is capable of drawing out her nnate ability to utilize her immensely powerful ability to manipulate time itself inorder to predict the actions and movements that will come to pass, and even wha may have happened if other events had occured instea d of the one that olded the present. *'''Transformatio: Selena is capable of changing her own form to whatever she would like, from organic to inorganic entities/objects and between animate and inanimmate objects. Altering her size to whatever she wishes or simly blending in for the sake of blending in, Selena is also capable odf much more than reuglar transformation by applying the same mystical pateterning with dark arcane energy, achieving theese abilities with other targets. Selena is capable of transforming into various animals at will, changing her size, and even creatin weaponry on her body. While she maintains utter consciousness with this, she is also capable of casting spells in any form, an reverting to her original form wit the exact amount of ease. When converting, her skill with mystical transformation is such that it has never been broken or externally dispelled, and in fact, never detected, due to her level of skill with the spell allowing her to wipe past sensory emnations and create entirely new ones, having persons believe that they have in fact never met her before. **'Vox Imitatione: '''By applying Transformatio on her voice and vocal chords solely, Selna is capable of imitating the voice of anyone flawlessly, and is capable of completely sysnthesizing new voices and verbal tics on the spot. **Transformatio Reversal: Selena is capable of reverting a person's transformation by putting them in a bubble, and as Arcane Energy forms all energies, Selena can quite literally undo the transformations of powerful races should they annoy her too much mid-fight, forcing them back into base form. *'Arcana dea Natus': Utilizing arcane energies to negate all forces of the natural realm that attempt to bind her down to the ground, Selea is capable of producing an inexplicable upthrust, soarin through the air with theu utmost of ease and flying at immense speeds that strike terror into the hearts of any unsuspecting individual. By, "flapping" her wings, Slena can continuously increase her speed in all of her aspects, as well as dash in the air and on land almost instantaneously, zipping around the battlefield and decimating her poor opponents. These flaps also generate immensely powerful shockwaves capable of shattering steel like glass from a vast distance, and can also, manipulate erosion itselff. *Subjugatio Naturam: Selena is capable of manipulating the forces of nature and elements connected to it, which involves as follows: all living beings, plants and natural phenomena, for example planetary weather and geology. Selena can naturally survive in any natural planetary environment with ease, on a level that many consider unnatural. In addition, she also has access to every living species of animal on Earth, and can acquire their powers at will. Most terrifyingly, she is also capable of creating disasters, from anything to avalanches, droughts, whirlpools, and lethal rain, to even the summoning of meteors, inducing of supernovas, and the induscing of eruptions, leading to a battle against the Sorceress completely unrestrained being potentially cataclysmic. **Amorous Infecta: Selena can utilize this spell to make all nearby animals fall in love with the target, whether to comfort persons that she might later need to extract information from, preferring to do it while they are calm, or just communicate and empathize with animals around her. Selena is also capable of mimicking and conversing with any animal on the planet psychically and verbally, in addition to inherently being able to sense the emotions and wellbeing of animals around her. Capable of transforming into animals and transforming animals to humans, Selena is even capable of simply infusing herself with the power of an animal. **'Verticem Tempestatis: By casting this spell, Selena is given the power to sense, create, shape, and manpulate weather, generating various natural phenomena, controlling the intesnsity in highly concentrated or vastly extended areas. Selena is also capable of conjuring storms and weather conditions where they shouldn't logically exist. As a result, Selena can cause the rain to fall or even bring snow to the lands, as well as creating what she calls, sub-zero rain. Manipulating the element of cloud at will and snapping her fingers to produce thunder, the heat of the environment is no harder hor her to control. Selena is also capable of manipulating electriictiy and air through this process, and in fact, can control Earth itself as things such as sandstorms are a reality. **'Herba Imperium: '''By creating a mystical connection with the concept of plant-life itself, Selena is capable of completely and utterly manipulating all plants around her, inherently being under her will. Mutating plants at will, have them move and attack with seemingly no more dependence on the soil for sustenance, and sensing the wellbeing and condition of plants around her. She is also capable of communicating with them, and sensing changes within the Earth, a seismic sense of sorts. ***'Sustinere Hormona: 'Selena is capable of creating and manipulating a vast selection of pheromones, having various effects from inducing sleep, enhancing stamina, and marking territories to onlookers. She can also induce disorientaton and sickness if she pleases, and can also induce pleasure, potentially turning persons into pleasure-craving individuals that will basically do whatever she wants if used effectively/efficiently. She can form inepxlicable friendships as well as rivalries if necessary. ***Morbosi Sunt Felices: Selena, as an extension of her nature subjugations spell, is capable of controlling all diseases, viruses, bacteria, and infectious agents. Having the ability to seemingly cure all diseaes as well as accelerate an epidemic with ease, create new diseases through fusion or generation, or simply supressing them with a thought, Selena is capable of changing the method through which pathogens are transferred, as wll as erase regenerative properties in indidiuuals. ***Venenum Apprehendite: Selena is capable of manipulating poisons and poisons substances, from acids, to goo, and to even miasma, capable of inducing pain, paralysis, necrosis, and even death, the level to which Selena's poisons are effective are uncanny, infecting energies themselfes. ***Naturalis Navitas: Applying True Enchantment on this spell, Selena becomes able to manipulate the energy storeed in nature itself, and connecting to nature and the creatures on it, including most on the planet today. Selena is capable of having an incredibly impressive sensory perception, for all intents and purposes sensing anythiing on a planetary scale, and vastly, vaastly, increase her physical condition, and attack with this power. Dark Arcane Energy *'Transmogrification: *'Eradiko: By creating several beams of magic power condensed to contain the opponent in a large sphere, Selena can then induce an internal explosion to attempt to simply eradicate them.' *'Mystical Music Composition: '''A multifarious spell, this magic form can be invoked and casted in several ways, the most prominent and useful of these being the principles of Performance/Composition, and Listening, Appraisal, and Performance. In the first of the Psychic Energy *'Telekinesis:' *'Telepathy:' *'Ianue Magicae:' Selena, through the use of this spell, can transfer matter or energy from one point to another without traversing the space between them. An incredibly versatile spell, Selena is capable of teleporting vast distances, and teleporting objects into tragets, in addition to teleporting the opponent and objects around her to position themselves around and abovve the target. Most uniquely, Selena is also capable of teleporting bursts of air into the atmosphere and earth around her, producing shockwaves and earthquakes. **'Cariago Inter Dimensiones: Selena is also capable of transporting herself and matter/energy through different dimensions. **'Iocis Conscientias: '''Coming with the spell, Selena has an awareness as to which places are safe for teleportation, preventing her from materializing a part of her body within a solid object, teleporting to any location without risk of harm to themselves. *'Peius Quam Ignorantia Falsa Cognito: 'Selena is also capable of creating powerful illusions through manipulation of the psychic energetic plane of mystical derivation, causing them to perceive things that do not actually exist, or perceive things different from what actually exists. Selena is capable of creating illusions capable of fooling even the Sixth Sense of an organism, the sense controlling reasoning and logic, stopping beings from deducing that the world they now live in is naught but a mirage. Inducing the worse of fears into an opponent, change the environment, and even subjugate them with illusions, Selena has power that much more uncanny. Persons with extra-sensory capabilities find it impossible to deduce due to the lack of their sixth sense's capabilties to tell them which one is truly not a threat. **'Psychosomatia: 'The ascension of the former spell, Selena is capable of creating such a powerful illusion that it causes physical effects on the target, such as pain, injury, death, and even paralysis. *'Corporalis Incusio: '''Selena can possess and take over the body of any living beings, sentient or not, controlling muliple hosts bodies and sharing the skills and powers of those possessed across all bodies, and even go into other bodies if even possible for her to die, achieving "immortality", in a sense. She is also capable of taking over the bodies of animals at will, as well as spirits and even technology itself.' *'Indicium Vivus Divinatio: Selena is capable of locating persons, objects and resources without the use of any natural apparatus, and track organic life via their energy signature, and energy sources along with it. Selena is inherently capable of finding persons, places and even the most utterly concealed and hidden of treasures, seeing and illuminating the pathway to the hidden secret. As such, concealed objects of power are nothing but children's puzzles to her, obtaining their mystical sweetness with ease. **Mystical Detection|Supernatural Detection: ** *'Omnis Lingua Proficiendi: '''Selena, after observing the abilities and perception of several beings above her, including demons and gods, invented a spell that would allow her too, to simulate the abiltiy to speak all languages. Firstly, endowing her with the knowledge of a vast number of languages from different eras in the history of the universe, and then subsequently speak a simple utterance in any ordinary language, the other person in the conversation will passively hear it as the language they are familiar with, and vice-versa, maing her extraterrestial and intergalactic exploits far more possible, as otherwise she would be unable to even mildly socialize with those on Earth, being from Gaia in origination. *'Visibils: 'Invoking the psychic energies to see what cannot be seen and perceive what should not be perceived by mere mortals, Selena is completely capable of seeing the concealed movements of opponents, and applying it to an ability to sense a target's power, can continue to sense their energies no matter how supressed they are. As a result, Selena doesn't exactly have the capability to underestimate her opponent apart from sheer arrogance if she otherwise does. Allowing her to see the energies utilized by divinites to control mortals, the attacks of an enemy before even they know it, and the strength of anyone within a vast radius of herself, it is said that not even the greatest wielder of stealth can hide from her, seeing entities due their inherent properties of being unable to be seen. *'Ascensionis Existensiallis: 'Selena, due to putting her belief in her astral plane counterpart, is capable of tapping into the vast power of the astral realm, a level of existence beyond the conceivable perception of most beings. Capable of transporting and becoming her astral self, a being far more powerful than her regular self, Selena is capable of being relatively intangible to opponents, while allowing her to fight in a form where she can't be physically harmed by any conventional methods. Selena is also inherently capable of perceiving the astral plane without projecting, observing the movements of spirits and other individuals as if it was the regular world. As the astral plane is home to many gods, goddesses, angels, demons and even djinns, Selena is capable of interacting on an equal playing field with immortals themsevles as a master of this spell. Capable of utilizing the layers of the astral plane to augment the power of her corporeal body while not projecting Selena's power can continually incnrease until she hits he 5th tier of ascension, whereby projection is necessary. By opening astral pathways and closing spiritual gateways, Selena has proven herself adept in maneuviering this plane, to the point at which she can literally lock beings out or in the astral plane, and manipulate the dreams of others, creating terrible nightmares on a whim to be spread accross entire nations simultaneously. In fact, Selena is capable of perceiving the Altheim themselves through the dimensional equivalent of even less than a Planck length in overlapping properties. *'Planum Quod Stuprum Psychicae: The Insert_Last_Name_Here has the uncanny ability to actualize her psychic energy to psychically project her thoughts into the minds of others, and otherwise seduce her subjects on a whim. Naturally having persons think, "I want her", from there, Selena is capable of basically bending them to her will without much effort at all, as they even literally grant her favours without her even asking. Selena can project seductive thoughts into others' mind, speak with subliminal seductive power behind each word, and/or stimulate the brain's pleasure centers by touch, voice or thought. Considered by many to be Selena's major subjugation ability in the Psychic Energy plane of mystic derivation, while Selena can use this power to attract and seduce any subject she wants because the person believes they were the ones having the thoughts, Selena can utilize this to control the actions of persons at whim, and earn whatever position she wishes through manipulation. In addition, she can passively sense sexual orientation, attraction, thoughts, and pleasure. Through this power, Selena is essentially capable of ending fights the moment they begin by simply clicking her finger and sending them all into slumber. Alternately, Selena can touch the oppoent, drastically increasing the power's efficiency, and allows her to practically subjugate the will of an opponent mid-fight, creating powerful servants at her disposal. **'Allicienti Allicere: ' Users have the ability to enchant themselves to obtain powers of persuasion as well as seduction. Depending on the user, they may have a "trigger" that makes people around them obey their commands. Once under their spell, targets are at their command and willing to do whatever it is they want, even suicide. **'Quod Stuprum Coactus Inanimatae:' The highest zenith posssible for this spell, Selena is capable of, with enough effort, or by applying a mystical trance usually used on persons but can also be applied on objects, "subliminally seducing the inanimate to animation." Capable of bringing elements to life in the creation of elementals for her own personal gain, easily animating those that are dead aroundher to supplement the Unlife spell of similar effects, bring art to life and pull it under her command, bring random objects to life, toys, and even animate aspects of literature to utilize at her beck and call. From weaponry, to clothing, to the very earth around her, and even magic itself, Selena is capable of granting subjugated life to those around her. Enchantment *'Magical Constructs:' *'Spell Channeling:' *'Alchemy' **'Technomancy' *'Bound Sword' The Collective The powers capable of being granted to the enchantress who has mastered each of the mystical planes of divination by the Collective is incredibly immense and versatile, with spells often being multifaceted, working in tandem with the ever-increasing possibilities that become more readily available the more adept one becomes in utilizing the power of siad forces. Each and every power capable of being used by the Mystical Gaian High Order Sorceress from this field is incredibly vast, due to her Collective manipulation drawing directly from the entirety of Gaia, as well as the vast number of species and persons she knows about, with their mere existence serving to fuel her incredible magical power beyond levels comprehensble to most mortal men. *'Scriptura:' 'Miscellaneous/Situational' *'Fallum Quarca Daminigan: '''Selena can violently open any locked door, forcing it to blow of it's hinges by aplying the smallest amount of the force of magic. *'Eterla Morbulous: '''Selena can disrupt matter itself, causing it to crack, break or crumble. One of the Forbidden Arts to use against organic beings, this spells is incredibly deadly, capable of literally cracking a person's body or forcing it to crumble, killing them almost effortlessly.